The Sardonyx
by papayann
Summary: The sardonyx has started to have an effect on Lloyd... he finds himself drawn to Zelos. Now, after the journey, in Altimira, something can happen. [[Zelloyd]]


**EDIT: You may have noticed, but this story has been posted before, just under the penname nariko.hoshi. I'm still her, or me, whatever, my account just got hacked so I've changed it and am reposting a bunch of stuff. So don't sue ;D**

* * *

_How the hell did I get here?_ Lloyd thought to himself nervously. Stupid summon spirits and their damn gems. It was all the Sardonyx's fault. Really.

He'd been so excited. Sparkly gem? Duh, he wanted it. And a few of the others had one already, so…

He'd taken it, and kept it constantly with him in a little pouch around his neck, right next to the Holy Symbol he always wore.

And he'd been _so_ disappointed. Nothing had happened. Well, nothing exciting. He and Zelos had a bunch of trivial little conversations, but who cared about that?

He'd gotten Genis to research the gem for him. Genis, who'd been disgruntled to begin with, was pretty happy when he found out what it did- the teasing material was great. _The others got reeeally cool gems, eh Lloyd? Look what mine does! Ha-ha, have fun with your _soulmate!

To get Genis off his back, Lloyd made a big show of acting all disgusted and throwing the thing away. Secretly, however, he kept it. He was curious, after all- what 17-year old wouldn't be?

Those conversations with Zelos had taken on a new significance. Lloyd started getting nervous around the group as he began to question his sexuality. He tried to hide how awkward he felt whenever Colette would hug him, or Sheena unintentionally show how good her figure was. And there was _nobody_ he could talk to… in a rare moment, Lloyd truly missed Kratos. The stoic man- his father- would surely know what to do.

Alas, Kratos was on Derris-Kharlan. And despite his nervousness, Lloyd kept the gem. He was afraid of what he might feel without it- he'd have no excuses left then.

And he _had_ been feeling more and more drawn to Zelos each day- literally. It almost hurt to be away from him now. For the first time, the young swordsman fully appreciated Raine's buddy system- the group was always split into pairs for everything. Sheena and Colette, Raine and Presea, Regal and Genis, and Lloyd and Zelos. The pairs did everything together- battle, shop, sleep… it suited Lloyd fine. For however scared he was, he enjoyed the thrill of being with Zelos.

And here he was now… the Altamira 'fun day', the reunion of the group (though it had only been a week since they saw each other last). Him riding the Ferris wheel with a very content Zelos beside him.

"Ahhh…" sighed Zelos, folding his arms behind his head. "This is… Mhmm…" He closed his eyes, basking in the sun.

Lloyd smiled. "Pretty great, yeah," he agreed happily.

Suddenly, Zelos chuckled. Lloyd looked over at him curiously.

"I just remembered your first time in Altamira… and every time after that. You were always so uptight. You're _finally_ starting to unwind!" Zelos grinned at him as he tried to look annoyed. "Remember the time when we went swimming? You were so hilarious. When you saw everybody in our swimwear, you turned redder and shinier than my hair! Not to mention… much less gorgeous." Zelos smirked.

Lloyd blushed, remembering. Zelos in a Speedo…

Suddenly, the ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla turned towards him. Lloyd was mildly alarmed by his expression- as per usual, there was a playful, flirty mask to hide behind… but under that, Zelos looked dead serious. Not to mention the scary glint in his eyes.

"Sooo, Bud," Zelos started. Lloyd tried to ward off his growing apprehension. "Who exactly are you crushin' on?" Lloyd's eyes widened.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit…_ went Lloyd's thoughts. He tried not to let his alarm show.

"Nobody." Lloyd winced- his voice went up about an octave during that one word.

"Hmm… no, really," Zelos replied, smirking. Lloyd blushed furiously.

"N-Nobody!" the youth cried, trying to sound irritated- and failing miserably. As Zelos's smirk became more pronounced, he continued, "Really! What even makes you think I do?"

Zelos leaned back casually. "Huh, let's see… one," he said, holding up a finger, "You've been _way_ nervous around the group. You obviously like someone you're not supposed to…" Zelos trailed off thoughtfully. "Which really doesn't narrow it down at _all…_all that means is that it's not Colette." Lloyd blushed.

"Two," continued Zelos, holding up the next finger, "you got that Sardonyx _ages_ ago… yeah, I know you still have it! Anyway, you must be feeling something." Lloyd looked disgruntled. "And 3," another finger, "You've started blushing at the teeniest things." Zelos paused again thoughtfully. Lloyd tried to keep the shock off his face.

_Who knew Zelos was so perceptive?_ Lloyd thought to himself. A singsong voice interrupted him.

"Lloyd has a cru-ush, Lloyd has a _cru_-ush!" Zelos sang. Lloyd glared.

"Shut up! I do not!"

A rather alarming look flashed across Zelos's face- scheming, tricky, hopeful, scared, all-knowing. Lloyd shivered- that was _not_ a good combination. Then the usual grin was back.

"Alright Lloyd, my Bud. I'll drop it," Zelos said sweetly, throwing an arm around his companion. Lloyd just tinged pink again, grumbling.

"Sirs, time to get off!" called the bunny lady.

"Alright, hunny. C'mon, Lloyd!" said Zelos happily.

_Wonder why she looks so nervous?_ Lloyd wondered to himself.

He somehow failed to notice Zelos still had his arm around him.

--

Later that night, Zelos and Lloyd were in their room, simply relaxing. The day had been tiring… especially for Lloyd. Being dragged around after a bouncy Zelos was rather draining.

"Hah…" Lloyd yawned widely, curling up comfortably in the poufy chair.

"Oy, Bud!" Zelos's voice came from the bathroom. "Wouldja come help me with the braiding?"

"Aaauhh…" Lloyd groaned loudly. Zelos always needed help braiding his hair after it was washed. And naturally, the job fell to 'his Bud' Lloyd.

"Aww, c'mon!"

Grudgingly, Lloyd dragged himself off the chair and onto a squashy floor cushion. "Alright… but you've got to come _here." _

"Yay!" Zelos came bounding out of the bathroom, plunking himself own on the cushion in front of Lloyd. Lloyd obediently started braiding.

"What did you do without me?" Lloyd muttered sarcasticly. Zelos smirked.

"We-ell," he said playfully, "My hunnies would do it, obviously!" Lloyd groaned.

_Of course._

Unintentionally, he started to pull at Zelos's hair as he braided- he hated thinking of all the simpering idiots who had done this before him.

"Ow, man!" Zelos complained, moving his hands to clutch his head. "Why're you pulling so hard?"

Lloyd blinked. He hadn't even noticed he was doing that. He resumed braiding more gently.

"Sorry," he said sleepily.

They continued in relative silence- the only noise was Zelos's quiet humming and some shouting outside. Lloyd's eyes started to droop.

"There," he said finally, "done." He made a move to get up. Zelos, somehow, was already standing, and offered his hand.

"Thanks," said Lloyd. He took the proffered hand and pulled himself up. Suddenly, he was face to face with Zelos.

Zelos didn't move. Lloyd gulped. "Zelos?" he had that glint in his eye again. "Zelos…"

In an instant, Lloyd was being kissed. Zelos's hands cupped his face gently- it was an unexpectedly innocent kiss, not at all what you would expect from Tethe'alla's playboy. Just soft lips, calloused hands. Lloyd raised one hand to lightly grasp Zelos's wrist.

The redhead pulled away slowly. Lloyd was too dazed to speak.

"Lloyd," said Zelos slowly, slightly hoarse. "Your chest is… glowing."

Lloyd looked down. From under his thin white shirt, a pale light shone. "The sardonyx," he said softly. He looked up at Zelos, whose lips were curved into a half-smile.

"It was me then?" Lloyd nodded, averting his eyes.

_He's going to be disgusted… he's going to hate me- there goes our friendship. Dammit, dammit, dam-_

"Good." Lloyd's eyes widened and he looked back at Zelos. The other man was smiling again.

Lloyd smiled tentatively in return, before leaning in tentatively for another kiss.

As the kiss deepened, he felt one of Zelos's hands move up to grasp the sardonyx.

--

In the ethereal dimension the summon spirits inhabited, Gnome saw Volt suddenly look very, very happy- bouncing up and down was not a normal action for the powerful orb of lightning. Turning to Undine, he asked, "What's up with him? Never seen the big scary ball so happy!"

Undine's eyes crinkled in amusement. "He now knows his power still exists strongly… his sardonyx _finally_ worked."


End file.
